When True Night Falls
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: An ancient tale of forbidden love. A Princess with a terrible secret. A knight with a secret admiration. What happens When True Night Falls? SyrusOC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I Don't Own YGO GX, only Princess Dagger. This is a Syrus/OC oneshot.

**When True Night Falls**

_An ancient kingdom long ago wished for their Prince to marry the Princess of the neighboring kingdom. The Prince sent his first knight to escort the princess to the ancient kingdom for the wedding. When true night fell upon them, they were attacked and then plunged into the Black Rose Forest, home of the ancient druids... Our tale begins now..._

"My Lady, are you alright?!" a boy of sixteen exclaimed as he rushed to the Princess' side.

"I'm fine." she replied, her amethyst eyes boring into his silver ones. She noticed he was wincing. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch." the bluenette protested as she helped him walk into the dark forest, away from the battle.

The raven haired girl smirked, "No, it's not. Knights, always so sacrifical."

"Princess, please." The knight pleaded.

"Sir Syrus, let me help you." Dagger replied at once. She removed his shoulder plate and examined the deep gash. Her fingers gently brushing against it. Syrus winced. "I can heal you."

"How?" Syrus whispered.

The sound of swords clashing reached their ears.

"Not now, we must hurry." Dagger said at once, she grabbed Syrus' extra sword and pulled him to his feet. "Let us be swift."

They ran deeper into the forest. Only stopping once they were completly exhausted and at a cool spring within a grove of willow trees. Princess Dagger walked over to the spring, cupping her hands and filling them with water before she filled a small pouch tied to the side of her ankle length black and light amethyst dress. Syrus had propped himself against the base of one of the trees. His silver eyes closed. Dagger carried the water to him and began tending his wounds. Her lips forming a smile.

"Syrus?" Dagger whispered as the dark night engulfed them.

"Princess?" Syrus replied, reaching over and stroking her face.

"Why must I be married to the one I do not love?" Dagger said in a soft whisper.

"Prince Jaden is a kind and loyal prince. He shall not hurt you." Syrus reassured her.

Dagger grabbed his hand and pressed it against her face, "Aye. But Lady Alexis loves him. Not me."

"My lady," Syrus sighed. "Many people admire you and Prince Jaden. By marrying, you shall unite the kingdoms."

"Do you think I asked to be born into a family of royals?" said Dagger bitterly, she spotted Syrus' spare sword and picked it up, she then cut her dress to knee length before staring down at the young boy. "You want to know the truth, Sir Syrus?"

"Truth?" whispered Syrus, blinking his silver eyes in confusion.

"I'm not the real princess." Dagger whispered. "She died shortly after her birth. I was born here and taken to the kingdom as a peace offering. My biological mother had died while giving birth to me. My father slayed in battle." Dagger's amethyst eyes fill with tears as she collapses to her knees. "I was given up and I replaced the Princess."

Syrus stared at her, his grey eyes wide. He spoke after a few minutes, "My lady?"

"My name is Tyler." she finally whispered, looking back at him. "I am one of the Druids of the Black Rose."

She took the water in her hands once more, it glowed a light green before she poured it on the gash in Syrus' shoulder. It healed instantly. Tyler sat there and stared into his eyes.

"Tyler." Syrus whispered. "I'm sorry."

Tyler stood up, "I can't marrying Prince Jaden."

"Why not?" questioned Syrus.

Tyler faced him, "Because I love you."

Syrus stared at her, his mouth agap. New strength had arose inside of him and he stood slowly. Walking towards Tyler. Slowly, they dropped their swords before Syrus' mouth moved closer to Tyler's.

"I love you too." Syrus said gently, his mouth caught hers in a sweet kiss that ended all the pain in Tyler's heart.

_True Night Fell. What happens when true night falls? The beginning of True Love's Fate..._

**The End**

A/N: Okay, I was watching Shrek and I totally had to write a oneshot about a Princess, a Knight, and True Love. Sorry, I was also VERY bored! Now I'm off to bed. Please Click the Purple Button and tell me what you think!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
